conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Italix
Classification and Dialects Italix is a Langue au Frankenstein created with one purpose -- to sound good. Phonology Stress Consonants Vowels Diphthongs Diphthongs make up an above-average portion of the Italix vowels. The diphthongs listed below aren't in IPA, but instead represent their general sound. Writing System C The letter c''' represents the phoneme /k/ before a-like, o-like, and u-like sounds, and /t͡s/ before e-like and i-like sounds. Q The letter '''q represents the sound k before vowels, k̚ before unvoiced consonants, and g̚ before voiced consonants. Grammar Nouns Nouns fall into one of three declension classes based on grammatical gender, either animate, tangible, or abstract. There are also many irregular nouns that break the rules so they can sound nice :). There are two noun cases, oblique and prepositional. Nominative, Accusative, and Dative cases are determined by prepostions, and a noun in any of these can serve as the focal point of the sentence. The Genitive, Locative, and Instrumental cases are also indicated with prepositions but can't function as the focal point of the sentence. Class I - Abstract Abstract nouns are both inanimate and intangible. This class includes both these nouns and also demonstratives used predicatively, e.g. I love ''that. *Rujex - Red Adjectives Itálice adjectives agree with their nouns in number and gender. '''An exception occurs when the adjective is derived from a noun. In this case, the adjective keeps its ORIGINAL gender. This exception has ANOTHER exception: When modifying an X-Class, adjectives ALWAYS take the X-Class. '''They decline as follows Adverbs Adverbs can be formed by adding -manty to the end of the adjective root Pronouns Personal Pronouns The second person plural pronoun was lost, and the third person plural pronouns all became 'Laz', which '''eliminated the need to use the third person subject pronoun'. Then, "To" and "Totyz" fused together, effectively creating another second person plural pronoun. This one is still technically a work-around similar to "you all" in english, and therefore the second person pronoun can be omitted too'', unless it is plural, at which point it is preferable to include it. Unless it is very clear whether "I" or "we" is being discussed, it is advised that the first person pronoun always be included. the Italites have a very limited range of pronouns. The concept of gender has been eliminated in the third person, as well as the singular and plural third person pronouns being identical. Object Pronouns Placed before the verb. This functions as both the accusative and dative form of the pronouns. The indirect object proceeds the direct object. 'lazla' becomes 'lasla' Posessive Pronouns da- can be placed before any of these meaning "of/for our, your, their". If this occurs, the "a" in "ai" is omitted. These -ai endings can change to -e if near another -ai Reflexives There are no reflexive pronouns per se, but reflexives are indicated by simply making the subject and object pronouns refer to the same person. Articles Itálice's articles contain information on the case, gender, and definitiveness of the nouns. Alpha Beta Delta Others Other articles (or rather, demonstrative pronouns) include a 'this', referring to something the speaker has a connection to (or, more often, the speaker and the listener), a 'that' referring to something the listener has a connection to and not the speaker, ex. "'''That book in your hand", and a 'that' referring to something neither the speaker nor the listener has a connection to, ex. "That book in his hand". Plurals are second row. Verbs Verbs are the most radically changed part of speech in Itàlice, and in addition to all inflection based on number being abolished, new tenses have been added and old ones removed. The addition of a Past Perfective occurred due to the way quick actions were thought of, leading to a more forceful pronunciation and in turn a shifting of stress. The passive voice is formed by attaching om- to the beginning of the verb. The prefix -ap can be added to the beginning of a verb to indicate that someone (or something) should do something (or someone :p ). The verb is often, but not always, put in the conditional tense. (some argue that the conditional is a mood, but for all intents and purposes, in Italicys, it functions as a tense) Ezyre is highly irregular 1st Conjugation this conjugation category consists of verbs that end in -are 2nd Conjugation This conjugation category consists of verbs that end in -yré, or the very rare -ére Perfects and Progressives The perfect tenses are formed by conjugating the verb 'Abyré' to the respective tense, person, and mood, followed by the past participle. The progressive tenses are formed by conjugating the verb 'ezyré' to the respective tense, person, and mood, followed by the present participle. Affixes Affixes are as follows. a dash before indicates a suffix, and a dash after indicates a prefix. Lexicon Al Léxicys Itálicys Example text Italicys Examples Category:Languages Category:April Romlang challenge